In general, a ventilating system is a device intended for discharging foul indoor air to outside a building and sucking outdoor fresh air into the interior of the building, which includes an air cleaner for removing dusts and foreign materials contained in indoor air and a heat exchanger for transferring heat of indoor air being discharged to outdoor air being sucked.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general ventilating system.
As illustrated, the ventilating system includes a case 2 mounted in a wall of a building which sections an outdoor side and an indoor side; blast fans 4 and 6 inserted in the case 2 and performing a ventilating operation on air being sucked and discharged, an air cleaner (not shown) installed at a portion in the case where outdoor air is sucked and cleaning outdoor air being sucked, and a heat exchanger 8 disposed inside the case 2 and performing heat exchanging between indoor air being discharged and outdoor air being sucked.
The case 2 is mounted penetrating the wall sectioning the indoor side and the outdoor side. Thus, one side of the case is positioned at the interior of the building while the other side is positioned at the exterior of the building. An outdoor suction opening 10 through which outdoor air is sucked and an outdoor discharge opening 12 through which indoor air is discharged are formed at the outdoor side of the case 2. An indoor discharge opening 14 through which outdoor air is supplied and an indoor suction opening 16 through which indoor air is sucked are formed at the indoor side of the case 2.
The discharging blast fans 4 is installed at one side of the outdoor discharge opening 12 and provides a blast pressure to discharge indoor air to the exterior of the building, and the sucking blast fan 6 is installed at one side of the indoor discharge opening 14 and provides a blast pressure to suck outdoor air to the interior of the building.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a heat exchanger for a ventilating system in accordance with a conventional art, and FIG. 3 is a partial perspective view of the heat exchanger.
A heat exchanger 8 in accordance with the conventional art includes: heat exchange plates 20 laminated with regular intervals so that a first air passage 26 through which indoor air passes and a second air passage 28 through which outdoor air passes are sequentially formed; first corrugation plates 22 attached to the first air passages 26 between the heat exchange plates 20 and obtaining a space for allowing indoor air to pass through; and second corrugation plates 24 attached to the second air passage 28 between the heat exchange plates 20 and obtaining a space to allow outdoor air to pass through.
The heat exchange plates 20 are formed in a flat type, made of an aluminum material and carries out a heat exchanging operation between indoor air flowing through the first air passage 26 and outdoor air flowing through the second air passage 28.
The first and second corrugation plates 22 and 24 are made of the same aluminum material as that of the heat exchange plates 20, and bent several times in a triangular form to obtain the space through which indoor air and outdoor air can pass.
With such a structure, the heat exchanger 8 is constructed overall in a rectangular form as the first corrugation plates 22, the heat exchange plates 20 and the second corrugation plates 24 are sequentially laminated.
When outdoor air passes through the first corrugation plates 22 and indoor air passes through the second corrugation plates, that is, which pass in a crossing manner, heat exchanging is carried out that heat of indoor air is transferred to outdoor air through the heat exchange plates 20.
The operation of the heat exchanger for a ventilating system constructed as described above in accordance with the conventional art will now be explained.
When the discharging blast fan 4 is driven, indoor air is sucked into the indoor suction opening 16, passes the first air passage 26 and is discharged to the outside through the outdoor discharge opening 12.
And when the sucking blast fan 6 is driven, outdoor air is sucked into the outdoor suction opening 10, passes the second air passage 28 and is supplied to the interior of the building through the indoor discharge opening 14.
At this time, as indoor air passing through the first air passages 26 and outdoor air passing through the second air passages 28 flow crossing each other, heat of indoor air is transferred to outdoor air through the heat exchange plates 20 and outdoor air which has absorbed the heat of indoor air is supplied to the interior of the building.
In this manner, the outdoor air being sucked absorbs heat contained in indoor air being discharged and is discharged to the interior of the building, so that a rapid change in an indoor temperature is prevented in a ventilating operation.
However, the heat exchanger of a ventilating system of the conventional art has the following problem.
That is, since the heat exchanging plate 20, the first corrugation plate 22 and the second corrugation plate 24 are made of the aluminum material, heat transfer is possibly performed that heat of indoor air is transferred to outdoor air in terms of the properties of the aluminum material. At this time, however, since moisture contained in the indoor air fails to be transferred to the outdoor air, although the change in the indoor temperature can be reduced after the ventilating operation, a humidity changes.